My life, my love
by Sagittarius no Laura
Summary: Eu e o meu melhor amigo. Eu o amo e ele? Será que me ama? Será que consigo o seu coração?
1. Capítulo 1

Notas do autor:

Saint Seiya, infelizmente, não me pertence e coisa e tal e sim ao Kurumada. Até porque se fosse meu ui... Aviso já que é yaoi ( homem x homem ) e não vou aceitar qualquer tipo de insultos em relação a isso. Tenho também postada no Spirit por isso se a encontrarem lá aviso já que não é plágio nem coisa que se pareça. É a minha primeira long fic e dedico a ~ItaloCalixto ( do Spirit ) porque foi quem me pediu. Aproveitem e espero que gostem.

Capítulo 1 - Truth of pane

Era um dia normal no Santuário. Os cavaleiros treinavam em pares. Escorpião e Aquário, Peixes e Câncer, Capricórnio e Sagitário, Gémeos ( Saga e Kanon), e Leão e Carneiro. Estes dois eram um dos pares improváveis, o oposto um do outro. Mu era calmo, Aiolia super esquentado. Mu preferia o diálogo, Aiolia as lutas. Mu era o céu e Aiolia a terra. Mas por trás de todas as diferenças eram parecidos. Juntamente com Milo, eram os maiores pregadores de partidas do Santuário quando crianças. Eram o pesadelo de todos os vigilantes. Para piorar, dividiam camarata. E fora aí que tudo começara. O sentimento. Apenas quando o outro havia retornado ao Santuário descobrira que estava apaixonado por ele. Os cabelos lavanda até aos quadris , a pele branca e os olhos esmeralda expressivos. Tinha poucos músculos mas era proporcional. Era delicado mas sem ser confundido com uma mulher. Era perfeito, um sonho. Amava - o com todas as suas forças mas se contentava com sua amizade. Milo dizia que dava muita bandeira. Aiolia achava isso idiota. Está bem que era possessivo e ciumento e muito em relação ao ariano mas não suportaria o ver magoado. Na pausa para o almoço, ao voltar para o treino fora preso por Afrodite na casa de Câncer.

\- Já se declarou para o carneiro?

\- Mas que raio tu tá falando Dite?

\- Maninho, tu dás muita bandeira.

\- Até tu Olos?

\- Yah.

\- Só não percebi a pergunta Dite? - se ouviu Camus dizer.

\- Já não privacidade nesta droga de Santuário? - irritou-se o leonino

\- Isso nunca houve Aiolia. - respondeu Milo - Mas conta lá Dite.

\- É que andam rumores de que o Mu tem um admirador.

\- Mas isso não é novidade, mia fiore. - disse Mdm - O carneiro é que nunca deu bola para eles.

\- É mas parece que ele e Mu já namoram. É um tal de Myu.

\- Aquele com quem ele lutou?

\- Exatamente. E agora chega de conversa. Temos de ir para o treino. - disse Shaka.

\- Valeu barbie indiana.

Os cavaleiros se dirigiram para a arena e mal entraram no recinto encontraram uma cena um tanto estranha. Mu estava sendo prensado contra uma das paredes da arena por um sujeito que todos pensaram ser o tal de Myu trocando inumeros beijos. Passado algum tempo se afastaram um do outro e Myu foi se embora, não sem dar um selinho no ariano. Mu ficara a arrumar as roupas e a tentar esconder as marcas. Os outros mesmo à distância viram um sorriso bobo nos lábios do ariano. Daqueles que tens quando estás apaixonado e feliz. Mu se sobressaltou quando ouviu Milo gritar:

\- Tá namorando e não ia dizer nada pra gente?

Notas finais:

Este é o primeiro capítulo da long fic. Não sei ao certo quantos vai ter mas..  
(Aiolia) Qual é a ideia de meter o MEU carneirinho com aquela borboleta sem graça ahn? Quero uma resposta agora.  
Queres me matar de susto? Eu meti porque eu sou a ficwriter e eu decido. E agora não me chateies a não ser que queiras que Mu fque com Myu ou com outro.  
(Aiolia). Tá bem. Eu saio.  
Ótimo. Deixem reviews e esperem pelo próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas do Autor

Aqui esta mais um capítulo desta fic. Desculpem os erros e apreciem. Vou tentar ir postando os mais rápido possível.

Capítulo 2 - O plano de Afrodite

 **POV Aiolia**

Quando vi aquela cena, o meu mundo desabou. Eu estava vendo meu amado carneirinho aos beijos com outra pessoa. Só me apetecia ir até lá os separar, bater naquele filho da puta que estava beijando o MEU Mu e depois Mu para mim e o beijar com todas as forças e com todo o amor que tenho. Já ia acabar com aquela pouca vergonha quando fui impedido pelo meu irmão.

\- Me solta, Aiolos.

\- Na, na, ni, na, não. Você só se vai chatear com Mu se os for interromper.

\- Mas...

\- Mas nada Aiolia. Mu não sabe de teus sentimentos. Não estrague tudo.

\- Olos, eu...

\- Tu nada Aiolia. Se queres conquistar Mu não é assim. Não vai lá. Me fiz entender?

Eu apenas assenti e meu irmão me soltou, me deixando entregue aos meus pensamentos. Meus planos tinham ido água abaixo. Eu iria me declarar, Mu se declararia e a esta hora já estaríamos a fazer sexo ardente na minha casa. Ou na dele. Ou onde quer que fosse. A esta altura, eu já estaria dentro dele com ele a gemer meu nome enquanto eu o estocava. Foco, Aiolia, foco. Não penses nisso. Finalmente, ele e aquele sujeito se separaram e o outro se foi embora lhe deixando a ajeitar tudo. Estava lindo assim. Mas meu ciúme cresceu quando vi um sorriso daqueles bobos na sua cara. Estava pra ir ter com ele e pedir satisfações quando Milo gritou:

\- Está namorando e não ia contar pra gente?

 **Aiolia POV Off**

\- O que está dizendo Milo? - perguntou Mu enrolando uma mecha dos seus longos cabelos violeta. Algo que sempre fazia quando estava comstrangido.

\- Rodos nós vimos o espetáculo que tu e o outro deram bambino.

\- O nome dele é Myu. E que raio vocês têm a haver?

\- Somos seus amigos, comparsas e você escondendo isto da gente. Isso magoa. - disse Milo.

\- Pronto. Agora já sabem. Felizes?

\- Não.

\- Ah. Vai - te lixar Milo. E vamos treinar que está na hora.

\- Não te chateies carneiro.

\- Vocês me irritam.

Juntaram - se aos pares e começaram o treinamento sempre de olho em Aiolia com medo de sua reação. Aiolia e Mu treinavam normalmente até Mu dizer:

\- Obrigado.

\- Porquê?

\- Por não fazer perguntas sobre o que viram.

\- Eu percebi seu constrangimento.

-Por isso você é meu melhor amigo. Me conhece melhor que ninguém.

" É " pensou " Mas se soubesses o quanto te quero, a meu lado e na minha cama, Mu"

\- Aiolia. Terra chama Aiolia. Estás aí?

\- Não. Estou na lua.

\- Então volte para a gente treinar. - os dois riram e voltaram atreinar até o treinamento findar. Os dois seguiram até às casas zodiacais. Mu ficou na primeira e Aiolia prosseguia seu caminho até Leão. Quando lá chegou encontrou Camus, Milo, Afrodite, Mascara da Morte, Aiolos, Shura, Saga e Kanon.

\- O que fazem todos aqui?

\- Tavamos te esperando porque o Dite bolou um plano par te juntar com o Mu. - disse Milo.

\- Conta aí Dite.- pediu o leonino. Não tinha nada a perder.

\- Então, eu estava pensando em separar o Mu e o Myu e...

\- Nem vem Dite - resmungou Camus - não me vou meter no namoro do Mu. Se ele está feliz não vou interferir.

\- Anda lá agápe. Precisamos você - e em seguida Milo baixou o tom de voz apenas para Camus ouvir. - Se você nos ajudar, prometo que fazemos todas as posições do Kama Sutra.

\- Isso é a sério Mi? - e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas- eu vou cobrar.

\- Termina lá de contar Dite.- Aiolia estava ficando impaciente. Logo Peixes contou o plano e todos concordaram em o por em prática o mais rápido possível.

Alheio ás conspirações que se faziam, Mu se arranjava para sair e estava ficando irritado porque já tinha sido interrompido por Aldebaran, os cavaleiros de bronze, as amazonas Shina e Marin e agora era novamente interrompido desta vez por Afrodite.

\- Nossa você está lindo Mu. Onde vai?

\- Vou sair com Myu Dite.

\- E você está um máximo. Esse Myu é um homem de sorte.

\- Obrigado, Afrodite. - disse constrangido. - Aqui tem o que pediu.

\- Obrigada e desculpe o incómodo.

\- De nada. E não faz mal. Dite se foi e passado algum tempo, Mu também saiu do templo de Áries pensando no porquê de toda a gente ter decidido passar logo hoje pelo Santuário e o porquê de todos estaram tão interessados no seu relacionamento. Logo afastou esses pensamentos, abanou a cabeça e foi ter com o namorado.

Notas Finais

E pronto, mais um capítulo que foi escrito no meio das aulas. O que acharam? E esse Aiolia logo pensando só em sexo? Tsc.  
( Aiolia ) Só te vou dizer uma coisa. Se você fizer um lemon ou algo do género entre Mu e essa borboleta sem graça você está morta.  
Nossa, que violência. Mas você sabe que eu amo por o Mu com você não sabe?  
( Aiolia ) Espero bem senão... ( Passa um dedo pela garganta e sai)  
Glup. Melhor ter cuidado. Bom pessoal, deixem reviews e sugestões de como melhorar a fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Notas do Autor Está aqui mais um capítulo da fic. Este está dividido em três partes, um contada pelo Dite, outra pelo Aiolia e outra pelo Mu. Espero que gostem. Até ás notas finais.Capítulo 3 - O início da enquencra

 **POV Afrodite On**

Mal vi Mu sair de sua casa me dirigi a Leão onde todos estavam me esperando. Entrei no 5° templo e todos caíram em cima de mim como abutres. Simplesmente, me sentei e disse para Aiolia:

\- Temos de nos despachar. Eu o vi sair todo produzido.

\- Como assim todo produzido? - aff leoninos e os seus ciúmes.

\- Não sabe o que quer dizer? Ele estava divo, lindo, charmoso...

\- Ok, ok já percebi.

\- Então no dia dos namorados organizamos a festa e aí tantan. Beijos e uma noite bem quente. - estava mesmo ansioso. Adoro bancar o cupido. - Mas só temos duas semanas.

\- Afrodite, todos nós sabemos do plano. - resmungou Milo, escorpiano dum raio.

\- Não sei como Camus te aguenta.

\- Olha aqui sua rosa ressequida...

\- Calma Milo - tenho de agradecer a Camus mais tarde.

\- Dite - o que esse leonino quer agora? - pode me mostrar como Mu estava?

\- Não sei se deves ver Aiolia. - e tinha de vir Aiolos por água na fervura.

\- Deixa estar Aiolos. Pronto?

Ele apenas me assentiu. Conjurei uma imagem dele e quando a fiz desaparecer, Aiolia fixava o teto com uma adoração de louvar. O amor entre eles era enorme, só Mu é que não via. Mas tinha de retirar Aiolia daquele transe para conseguirmos fazer render a noite. Como ele não acordava peguei num copo de água e virei a em cima dele.

\- Isso era necessário? - eu revirei os olhos.

\- Vamos lá terminar isso. - disse Shura.

Ao terminarmos os planos saímos e fomos para nossas casa.

 **POV Afrodite Off**

 **POV Aiolia On**

Finalmente aquele bando se foi. Estou a fazer figas para que o plano do Dite funcione. Duas semanas. Duas semanas e ele será meu. Ah. Estou parecendo um bobo apaixonado. Mas a toda a hora me aparece a imagem dele naquelas roupas todo arrumado. E depois me lembro que ele está assim para sair com outro. Que as deusas Atena e Afrodite estejam comigo.

 **POV Aiolia Off**

 **POV Mu On**

O meu encontro correu bem. Myu é simpático e tudo o mais mas não temos química. É uma espécie de amizade colorida. Não temos química. A minha vida é uma confusão. Estou a precisar desabafar. Vou falar com Aiolia. Ele vai me ajudar.

 **POV Mu Off**

Notas Finais

( Aiolia ) Finalmente decidiu fazer qualquer coisa. Quer dizer, quando eu e Mu vamos ficar juntos?  
Apressado. Agora some que senão eu não termino a fic e aí é que vocês não ficam juntos.  
Então, vocês leitores querem que eu faça algum lemon com algum outro casal? Na minha fic os casais são:  
Milo X Camus  
Saga X Kanon  
Aiolos X Shura  
Afrodite X Mask  
E então? Deixem a vossa opinião.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas do Autor**

E aqui está um novo capítulo da fic. Eu sei que demorei (desvia de coisas que são atiradas) mas tive uma crise e não sabia o que escrever neste capítulo.

(Aiolia) Como assim não sabia? Só tem que me me juntar com o Mu senão (passa o dedo pela garganta)

Assim é que não vos junto ouviu. Aiolos anda aqui acalmar o seu irmão.

(Aiolos) Porquê eu? Vocês não conseguem se dar bem? Aiolia não a chateies e tu vê se te despachas que as pessoas estão a ficar chateadas.

Desculpem mesmo a demora (eu sei quão mau é isso, eu fico de TPM quando demoram para atualizar). Desculpem mesmo e esperem que gostem.

 **Capítulo 4 - Amizade e conselhos**

Aiolia sentiu o cosmo de Mu vibrando e logo o ouviu perguntar se podiam conversar. Depois de dar permissão foi até à entrada de Leão para recepciona-lo. O viu subindo as escadas lindo como sempre.

\- Oi Mu.

\- Oi Aiolia. Podemos conversar?

\- Claro. Quer entrar? - perguntou cedendo passagem.

\- Obrigado.

Se dirigiram para a sala de estar de Leão e se sentaram olhando um para o outro.

\- Sobre o que queria falar?

\- Vim te pedir conselhos.

\- Sobre?

\- O meu namoro.

\- Ahh... - disse meio desanimado mais disfarçando. - O que passa?

\- Não sei se devo continuar.

\- Porquê?

\- Porque nós dois não temos muito em comum. Acredito que somos bons amigos mas tirando isso... Estou confuso.

\- Vamos por partes. Me conte o que você sente.

\- Eu me dou bem com ele por isso quando ele me pediu em namoro eu aceitei.

\- Você o ama? - perguntou temeroso.

\- Não.

\- Então porque está com ele?

\- Não sei.

\- Assim não é bom nem pra você nem pra ele. Só se estão enganando.

\- Eu sei só que é díficil.

\- Compreendo mais assim nãopode continuar. Mas você não sabe mesmo porque está com ele?

\- Eu acho que era por me sentir sozinho.

\- Como assim?

\- Todos no santuário têm alguém. O Milo e o Camus são unha com carne, o Dite e o Máscara também, o Shaka e o Ikki idem. O Aiolos e o Shura se acertaram e estão felizes juntos e o Saga e o Kanon só falta dizerem porque todos vêem que eles se amam além do jeito fraterno. O Seiya e o Shiryu e o Hyoga e o Shun só para dizer mais alguns. Você namora a Marin embora eu esteja muito chateado por não me ter di...

\- Espera. Quem disse que eu namoro a Marin?

\- Todos no santuário dizem isso. - Mu deu de ombros - Porquê?

\- Porque isso não é verdade.

\- Como assim não é verdade?

\- Eu nunca gostei da Marin além da amizade. Eu...- hesitou - gosto de outra pessoa.

\- Quem é?

\- Nem interessa.

\- Interessa sim.

\- Não interessa nada.

\- Chato. Mas já contou para essa pessoa?

\- Não.

\- Porquê?

\- Não sei se ela gosta de mim.

\- Mas onde está o Aiolia impulsivo e corajoso que eu conheço? Vá lá. Ganhe coragem e se declare. Só assim vai descobrir se ela gosta de você.

\- É muito fácil falar Mu.

\- Então... Me diga quem é. Assim eu descobro pra você se essa pessoa gosta de você.

\- Não é preciso.

\- Conta vá lá. - Mu fez biquinho e Aiolia sorriu. Todos viam o cavaleiro de Áries como uma pessoa calma e paciente mas na verdade não era assim. Mu era tão impaciente e curioso como todo o bom ariano. Apenas se sabia controlar. E ele, Aiolia, tinha orgulho em ser dos poucos que conheciam essa faceta do ariano.

\- Não vou dizer Mu. Escusa de insistir.

\- Hunf. Tá bom. Mas quero ser o primeiro a saber quando começar a namorar.

\- Claro que vai ser. - respondeu Aiolia enquanto pensava: "Porque vai ser você essa pessoa ou eu não me chama Aiolia de Leão".

\- Espero bem. Bom, a conversa está ótima mais eu tenho de ir. Obrigada pela ajuda Aiolia.

\- Mas eu não ajudei nada.

\- Ajudo sim. Me ouviu, me ajudou a pôr os pensamentos em ordem e ainda me ajudou a relaxar. Como pode ver, me ajudou bastante.

\- Se você o diz.

\- Adeus Olia.

\- Adeus Mu.

Aiolia ficou vendo Mu se afastar, balançando ligeiramente os quadris. Deu um sorriso e foi-se deitar, adormecendo com sorriso malicioso tendo sonhos nada castos com o guardião de 1° casa.

O Sol nasceu e com ele Aiolia acordou todo suado e sujo de sémen depois de um sonho bem quente com Mu em que o ariano estava em seu colo gemendo alto o seu nome e dizendo que o amava. Pena que era apenas um sonho pensou Aiolia. Bem se o plano do Afrodite desse certo em breve seria realidade. Por falar em Afrodite, ele precisava lhe informar algumas coisas. Não queria trair a confiança de Mu mas precisava de dizer a Peixes. Bom, desde que Mu nunca soubesse. Suspirou e se dirigiu à última casa. Avisou o seu guardião e se dirigiu à sala onde Afrodite de Peixes o aguardava.

\- Bom dia Aiolia. O que aconteceu?

\- Oi Dite. O Mu ontem foi a minha casa conversar comigo e me disse que não amava aquela borboleta emproada e que não sabia porque estava com ela.

\- Ainda bem que me disseste.

\- Posso avançar com a fase dois do plano. - e disse em surdina - embora a minha vontade fosse a de passar logo para a parte final onde ele me diz que me ama e caímos os dois na cama.

\- Eu ouvi isso senhor Aiolia e sim podes avançar com a fase dois do plano.

\- Ok. - e se virou para ir embora.

\- Ah e Aiolia. - o leonino se virou - Não estrague tudo.

\- Vai à merda Dite.

Aiolia se dirigiu até sua casa e pegou num pequeno embrulho e seguiu escondido, pelo caminho secundário do Santuário até à casa de Áries. Dirigiu - se à porta dos fundos e poisou o embrulho batendo à porta e fugindo de seguida.

Mu ouviu alguém bater na porta dos fundos de Áries e seguiu até lá. Não viu ninguém, apenas um pequeno embrulho poisado no chão. Pegou nele e se dirigiu ao seu quarto. Se sentou na cama e abriu o pequeno embrulho encontrando lá uma mensagem.

És tão lindo, não devias ficar triste. Me parte o coração ver-te assim. Eu te amo, Mu.

Do teu admirador secreto

Junto com a mensagem vinha uma pequena pulseira com o símbolo de Áries e um lírio, a flor preferida do cavaleiro

Como é que sabias que estou triste? Como sabias que a minha flor preferida é o lírio? Aliás quem és?

Eram estes os pensamentos do guardião da primeira casa enquanto colocava a pulseira no pulso.

 **Notas Finais**

E aqui está o capítulo 4. Espero que gostem e que compense o tempo sem atualizar. Deixem reviews para eu saber se estão gostando e se há algo que eu possa melhorar. A relação entre o Mu e o Myu está cada vez pior e vai correr ainda pior. Por mais que leia fics com Mu X Afrodite, Mu X MdM ou Mu X Shaka, Mu X Aiolia é a minha paixão. Beijos e até ao próximo capítulo.

P.S. Estou pensando fazer uma fic para o aniversário do Olos que é a 30/11 no mesmo dia que eu. Por isso fiqum alerta.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Notas do autor_**

Oi!!! Voltei com o capítulo 5. Prometido é devido e eu disse à Ma_Queiroz ( do Spirit ) que postava no final de semana. Desculpem ter ficado tanto tempo sem atualizar. Para além da minha criatividade ter desaparecido, tive um péssimo teste de Matemática e me zanguei com o meu melhor amigo. Mesmo este capítulo é feito à justa porque tenho de fazer um trabalho de pesquisa, uma apresentação e um relatório para terça. E ainda tenho de preparar minhas roupas para a competição de dança. Bom, o que interessa é que está aqui um novo capítulo. Perdoem os erros e espero que gostem.

 ** _Capítulo 5 - A dor da traição_**

Nos dias seguinte, Mu continuou a receber presentes. Eram coisas pequenas, flores, chocolates e bilhetes. O ariano andava intrigado. Quem poderia enviar essas coisas? Não eram de Myu, isso ele tinha a certeza porque o próprio lhe perguntara quem é que lhe tinha oferecido os presentes. E que ele soubesse, ninguém no Santuário estava interessado nele. O único que estava solteiro era Aiolia e esse... Bem, Aiolia era seu amigo e nunca iria sentir nada do género por si. Sem contar que ele era hétero. Já os outros cavaleiros se perguntavam como Mu podia ser tão aluado. Era mais que óbvio que era o leonino a fazer aquilo.

No dia dos namorados, Mu e Camus conversavam tranquilamente.

\- Você vai na festa da Saori, Mu?

\- Não sei. Não sei mesmo. Myu já me disse que não ia e não me estava a apetecer ir sozinho.

\- Venha lá. Eu vou porque Milo vai me obrigar assim ao menos tenho alguém com quem conversar.

\- Talvez eu apareça.

\- Venha lá. Encare isso como você fazer seu papel de amigo. Vai estar lá para me dar um forcinha. Pode ser?

\- Se é assim. Tudo bem, eu vou.

\- Que bom. Não vou ficar na festa sozinho.

\- E quem disse que você ia ficar sozinho naquela festa? É que nem pensar. Você não sai de perto de mim. - resmungou Milo que chegava perto deles junto com Aiolia.

\- Oi Mu. Oi Camus. - cumprimentou o leonino.

\- Oi Aiolia. E que história é essa de eu não sair de perto de você? Você não manda em mim. - rebateu Camus.

Milo se aproximou do aquariano e sussurou em seu ouvido:

\- Você não sai de perto de mim ágape porque você é meu. E bem que na hora H você sempre me obedece não é mesmo? - o escorpiano riu ao ver a cara corada do francês. Com agilidade, pegou Camus ao colo e se despediu dos outros dois saindo em direção do seu templo, sob o olhar estupefacto do grego e do tibetano.

\- Por essa é que eu não estava à espera. - comentou Mu.

\- É mesmo do Milo fazer algo do género. E aí? - o leonino se virou para Mu - Você vai na festa?

\- Vou. Camus acabou de me convencer a ir. E você?

\- Também. Olhe, já que estamos os dois sem par que tal irmos juntos? Assim não ficamos sozinhos no meio daqueles apaixonadinhos todos. O que acha?

\- Tudo bem Olia.

\- Você não me trata assim à tempos. E também faz tempo que não saímos juntos para tomar sorvete ou simplesmente para conversar.

\- Falha minha Olia. Desculpe - desculpou-se Mu - Mas eu prometo que vou recompensar você.

\- Ah mais vai mesmo. - disse Aiolia " _de preferência com longas noites de sexo "_

Os dois se dirigiram para a casa de Áries, conversando animadamente. Os outros cavaleiros ficavam felizes em ver aquilo. A amizade e o amor deles era tão bonito. Quando passaram por algumas colunas gregas que estavam caídas, Aiolia comentou:

\- Lembra quando nós pregamos aquela pegadinha no Milo, que fez ele o Camus darem um selinho mesmo ao pé daquelas colunas???

\- Então não lembro - soltou uma risada.

 **Flashback**

 _Aiolia e Mu estavam escondidos atrás de umas pilastras, rindo baixinho._

 _\- Acha mesmo que vai resultar? - perguntou o jovem Mu._

 _\- Claro que vai. Confie em mim. - respondeu o pequeno leonino._

 _Ambos poisaram uma maçã, fruto preferido de Milo, ao pé das colunas. Essas maçãs eram armadilhadas. Milo iria ter um susto e tanto. Escondidos, aguardaram o escorpiano passar por ali. O que eles não contavam era que Milo viesse acompanhado por Camus. Mal o escorpiano tocou nas maçãs, elas explodiram deixando uma pasta muito esquisita em cima do mesmo. Mas, com o impacto, Milo foi de encontro a Camus fazendo seus lábios chocarem. Ambos embaraçados, desviaram os olhares. Com um pouco de timidez, o escorpião agarrou na mão do pequeno francês e o puxou, ambos desaparecendo da vista dos outros dois garotos._

 **Flashback Off**

\- Acho que nós fomos o cupido que juntou aqueles dois. - Mu comentou rindo.

Recordando várias peças que juntos tinham pregado nos colegas, a maioria a Milo e a Shaka, chegaram rápido no templo de Mu. Lá se depararam com uma cena que devastou o ariano. Myu e sabe Deus quem estavam numa fervorosa sessão de amassos. Ao ver aquilo e preocupado com o melhor amigo, Aiolia pousou uma mão no ombro do mesmo, como se lhe desse algum conforto. O de cabelos lilás olhou o grego, agradecendo lhe com o olhar. Logo em seguida mirou de novo a cena que ainda se desenrolava. Vendo que o tibetano não tinha reação, o leonino falou:

\- Você sabia que trair alguém é mau, ainda mais na casa dessa pessoa?? Para que ela possa ver isso?? - como se tivessem levado um choque, os dois amantes se separaram e Myu olhou assustado para Aiolia, o seu olhar caindo logo na pessoa que estava a seu lado.

\- Mu!!! Não é o que está pensando - largou deseperado.

\- Saia da casa de Áries, Myu de Papillon - ordenou num tom frio - E nunca mais volte a colocar os pés nessa casa a não ser que seja necessário. Porque se não for, não espere uma boa receção. Aliás, nem espere adentrar um passo sequer nesta casa.

Dando costas ao espectro, se dirigiu aos seus aposentos e Aiolia o seguiu. Preocupado com o tibetano, não iria sair dali. Entrou no quarto de Mu e puxou o mesmo para um abraço apertado. Sentiu a sua cabeça repousar em seu ombro e, aos poucos, sentiu o ombro ficar encharcado com as lágrimas que o muviano deitava. Acariciou os cabelos do mais baixo e foi consolando o mais velho. Quando o sentiu mais calmo, sussurrou em seu ouvido :

\- Não fique assim, Mu. Se ele foi tão baixo ao ponto de o trair, então não vale nem sequer uma expressão de tristeza de sua parte, quanto mais suas lágrimas. Se ele conseguiu fazer o que fez, não merece você. - levantou o rosto do tibetano com carinho e o fez olhar nos olhos. - E hoje você vai na festa. Vai por um sorriso nessa sua face, vai se arranjar e vai se divertir. Vai esquecer o idiota que ele foi. Quando ele se tocar da idiotice que fez, você estará com alguém bem melhor. Alguém que lhe dê valor. Confie em mim.

\- Você promete Aiolia?

\- Prometo por Athena reencarnada na Terra.

Mu voltou a abraçar o leonino com força enquanto este fazia carinho nos longos cabelos lavanda do mais baixo. Se afastou do melhor amigo e lhe disse:

\- Venho buscar você às 20h. E nem pense que não vai. Você vai naquela festa, nem que tenha de arrastar você pelos cabelos. - com esta fala, Aiolia saiu dos aposentos do mais velho, mas ainda conseguiu ouvir uma risada baixa do ariano. Mesmo tendo mostrado calma, por dentro ardia de raiva de Myu. Como ele pudera machucar seu anjo de cabelos lavanda? Como ele pudera machucar alguém tão especial como Mu? Como ele fora capaz de descer tão baixo? E também tinha raiva de si. Não conseguira proteger seu amor. Não tinha conseguido impedir seu amor de se machucar. Felizmente, conseguira animar o ariano um pouquinho mas mesmo assim... Mais valia ir se arranjar para a festa. A manta já estava pintada e Mu já estava magoado. Agora, tudo o que poderia fazer era ficar do seu lado e o ajudar.

Aquela noite seria longa...

 ** _Notas finais_**

Mais um capítulo. Quero que saibam que não vou desistir da fic. Posso demorar mas vou terminá-la.

Levante a mão quem ficou com pena do Muzinho. Mas o nosso querido Aiolia vai ser o remédio para essa dor.

( Aiolia ) Finalmente... estava demorando você separar o meu amado e aquela borboleta sem graça.

Mas agora você está feliz não está?

( Aiolia ) Posso dizer que estou começando a gostar.

Ao menos isso, não se perde tudo.

( Mdm ) Eu tenho uma pergunta.

Fala Mask.

( Mdm ) Nessa história eu estou com o Afrodite...

( Dite ) Exato amorzinho...

( Mdm ) Sai para lá!! ( empurra Dite ) Como eu dizia, e o Shura está com o Aiolos, certo?

Sim Mask.

( Mdm ) COMO VOCÊ FOI CAPAZ DE POR O MIO ESPANHOL COM AQUELE FARABUTTO DO AIOLOS??? ME DIGA.

Calma Mask. Se lembre que quando eu comecei a escrever essa história, eu nunca tinha lido você com o Shura e ainda não me tinha apaixonado por vocês. Mas, se serve de consolo a você, tenho uma fic acabada sua e do Shura e uma a meio. Tudo oneshots mas é melhor que nada.

( Mdm ) Ao menos isso...

Bom, grandes beijos a todos e comentem muito. Não me deixem pendurada.

Beijos grandes

Laura


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas de Autor**_

Oi. Novo capítulo dessa fic. Estamos na reta final. Acho eu...

Bom espero que gostem.

Lemon só no próximo.

Desculpem os erros.

Enjoy.

 _ **Capítulo 6 - A festa e o amor**_

Eram 20 horas e Aiolia estava a ir ter com Mu à primeira casa. Depois de muito remoer o que tinha passado e mais de meia hora a escolher a roupa ( Aiolia- Claro, quero ficar bem perante o meu amado/ Eu- Cala a boca e deixa eu continuar a narrar. ), Aiolia finalmente estava pronto para a festa. Chegou na casa de Áries e se deparou com uma visão dos deuses, na sua opinião. Mu estava com os cabelos lavanda soltos, uns jeans que lhe demarcavam o corpo e uma camisa branca. Ao notar a presença do leonino, Mu sorriu levemente. Aiolia retribuiu o sorriso e se aproximou do muviano.

\- Boa noite.

\- Boa noite Olia.

\- Você está muito bem. Vai arrasar corações na festa.

O guardião da primeira casa corou levemente e deu um leve tapa no leonino.

\- Não diga essas coisas Aiolia.

\- Tá eu não digo. Mas você fica fofinho corado. - disse rindo.

\- Aiolia...

\- Tá bom. Tá bom. Já parei. Vamos?

O ariano suspirou e assentiu. Subiram a escadaria em silêncio. Chegaram a aquário e se depararam com Milo e Camus aos beijos. Se entre olharam e gritaram ao mesmo tempo :

\- PARA ISSO EXISTE QUARTO!!!

O casal se separou, Milo estava chateado e Camus corado.

\- Não podiam ter passado apenas em vez de nos interromperem?

\- Não seja mal educado, Milo. - repreendeu o aquariano. - Salut, les amies.

\- Vê Milo. Você devia ser educado como o Camus. - disse Aiolia entre risos.

\- Calado seu leão idiota. E você Mu? Não esperava que fizesse isso. Essa sua cara de santo é só fachada mesmo.

\- Eu nunca disse que era santo, Milo. Vocês que sempre tiraram essa conclusão.

\- Hunf

\- Nada de resmungar, Milo. Nós já devíamos estar na festa. - Disse Camus.

Os quatro subiram até ao salão do Grande Mestre, com Milo e Aiolia a trocarem inúmeras farpas entre si. À entrada do salão estavam Shion, Dohko e Saori. Os três estavam a recepcionar os convidados.

\- Aiolia, Milo e Camus sejam bem vindos. - disse Shion. - Mu, meu querido, como você está? Depois de hoje?

\- Eu estou bem, Mestre Shion. Não precisa se preocupar.

\- Mais tarde conversaremos. Tem uma boa festa e se diverte.

Os quatro entraram dentro do salão. Decorado em tons de branco, rosa e vermelho lembrava mesmo o amor. Algumas flores estavam espalhadas por todo o salão. As amazonas estavam sem máscara e bem vestidas, com longos vestidos e maquilhagens carregadas. Os cavaleiros estavam também bem vestidos, embora mais simples. Muitos casais estavam abraçados, de mãos dadas e trocando um beijo ou outro. Os quatro cavaleiros recém chegados se juntaram aos que já lá estavam. Shura com Aiolos, Mask com Afrodite, Saga com Kanon, Seiya e Shiryu, Ikki e Shaka e, por último, Hyoga e Shun. As conversas estavam animadas. Milo, Aiolia e Kanon conversavam animadamente com algumas bebidas àmistura. Afrodite e Mask se atracavam um ao outro. ( Mask - Produção, isto está errado. Me ajudem. / Eu- Desculpa Maskito. / Mask - Vamos ver as desculpas quando estivermos no Yomotsu. / Eu - Glup.) Saga, Mu, Shaka e Camus conversavam calmamente num local mais reservado. Os cavaleiros de bronze apenas falavam bobeiras e Aiolos e Shura tinham desaparecido. ( Mask- Agora é que vais morrer. / Eu - A culpa não é minha. / Mask - Então quem é que eu mato?) Shion, Dohko e Saori já tinham entrado no salão. A festa entrou pela noite dentro. Dança, conversas, bebidas e muita diversão. Até que chega um convidado um tanto indesejado. Myu de Papillon adentrou no salão sem que ninguém se apercebesse. Procurando o seu alvo, foi pelo meio das pessoas até encontrar a figura de cabelos lavanda. Aproximou -se com cuidado e tocou no ombro do ariano. Este se sobressaltou e se virou, se deparando com a última pessoa que gostaria de ver.

\- O que faz aqui Myu de Papillon? - indagou com voz baixa e fria.

\- Vim falar com vocêvocê. Podemos ir falar para um sítio mais reservado?

\- Não. - dito isto, virou costas ao espectro e foi novamente para a rodinha onde estavam os santos de ouro.

\- Porque demorou? - quis saber Camus.

\- Por nada.

\- Mu, você pode ao menos me escutar? - a voz de Myu soou. Ele não ia desistir tão fácil. Os cavaleiros ali presente olharam entre si. O que acontecia entre aqueles dois? Apenas Aiolia sabia e não estava nem um pouco contente com a aparição de Papillon.

\- Myu de Papillon, não posso expulsar a sua pessoa da festa. Por isso, apenas peço que me deixe em paz.

\- Mu, ouça. Me deixe explicar o que aconteceu.

\- Não tem nada para me explicar. Apenas me deixe em paz.

\- Você não vai sequer me deixar falar? Mu, o que aconteceu foi um erro. Eu nunca te traí. Aquela foi a primeira vez. E nós não fizemos nada de mais. - aquela notícia surpreendeu os dourados ali presentes. Mas o que lhes surpreendeu mais foi ver o calmo Mu de Áries acertar um tapa na cara do outro. Aiolia fez menção de se aproximar, assim como Camus mas ambos foram impedidos. Myu tocou no local onde a mão do ariano acertara, olhando incrédulo para o muviano. Mu apenas retomou a sua postura habitual e se virou para os seus irmãos de armas. Eles olharam-no com uma cara de "que raio se passa aqui" e o guardião da primeira casa sorriu de lado. Aiolia sorriu cúmplice com o ariano e passou um braço por cima dos ombros do mesmo.

\- Assim é que se faz. Estou orgulhoso, lavandinha. - brincou Aiolia

\- Lavandinha? - perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Sim.

\- Se eu disser que não gostei, você para de chamar isso?

\- Deixa cá ver... - falou como se pensasse no assunto. - Não.

\- Desculpem interromper a conversinha mas alguém vai explicar o que aconteceu aqui? - questionou Milo irritado.

\- Aconteceu que hoje ao voltar do treino eu e Mu nos deparamos com uma cena um tanto ou quanto constrangedora. - explicou Aiolia com uma mão na nuca.

\- Um tanto ou quanto constrangedora... Pela minha amada deusa Afrodite, ele traiu você Mu? - perguntou Dite, escandaloso como sempre.

O ariano assentiu com a cabeça e o leonino apertou o braço em torno do seus ombros. Os outros ainda processavam a informação. O lemuriano era bastante querido entre os irmãos de armas.

\- Ele não presta Mu. - disse Milo, que fora o primeiro a reagir. - Não ligue pra ele.

\- Por falar nisso, onde aquele idiota traidor se meteu? - indagou o mais novo dos gêmeos.

Olharam todos em volta, mas de Myu nem sinal.

\- Se calhar tomou vergonha na cara e sumiu. - falou Dite. - Muzinho, aproveite a festa e não se deixe abalar por aquele idiota.

\- Obrigado Dite.

\- Bom tirem lá essas caras de enterro. - disse Dohko que chegava junto a Shion, ambos com aparência jovem.

\- Afrodite, você não tinha uma surpresa para a gente?

\- Verdade, eu tinha esquecido. Obrigada por lembrar, mestre Shion.

Afrodite desapareceu por entre a multidão e reapareceu no palco do salão.

\- A vossa atenção por favor. Como todos sabem, hoje é dia de São Valentim. E por ser o dia do amor, eu preparei uma pequena surpresa. - estalou os dedos e fez surgir várias rosas. - Essas rosas são brancas e mudam de cor consoante o sentimento que sentem pela pessoa a quem oferecerem. Vermelho é amor incondicional, rosa é paixão, azul é amor de irmãos, amarelo é amizade e negro é ódio. Peguem numa rosa e ofereçam a alguém. - o cavaleiro de peixes saiu do palco.

\- Então esta é a surpresa do Dite. - comentou Camus.

\- Esta é para ti, meu amor. - Milo entregou uma rosa a Camus e ela automaticamente se tornou vermelha. Camus sorriu e beijou Milo suavemente, os olhos transbordando de amor e ternura. Os outros casais trocavam flores entre si enquanto novos casais se formavam. Marin entregou a flor a Shaina e ela ficou rosa. A ariana corou e a ruiva aproveitou para lhe roubar um beijo. Aiolia estava a um canto brincando com a flor que tinha nas mãos.

\- Está tudo bem com você? - ouviu a voz baixa do melhor amigo.

\- Sim. - falou meio sem jeito. - Porquê?

\- Parece nervoso. Não sabe como entregar a flor para quem ama?

\- Não. O que eu faço?

\- Seja direto. Não hesite. Vá em frente.

\- Obrigado Mu.

\- E os amigos servem para quê? Vá.

Aiolia se virou para o muviano e, num movimento rápido, estendeu a flor para o ariano. Este arregalou os olhos surpreso e pegou a flor lentamente. Esta se tornou vermelha e Mu levantou os olhos para Aiolia. O mesmo se aproximou do mais baixo. Circundou a cintura do ariano com um braço enquanto a outra foi para a face.

\- Eu amo você. Estou à muito tempo para o dizer. Amo você. - colou os seus lábios aos do mais velho. Sentiu os braços dele enlaçarem o seu pescoço enquanto se entregava ao beijo. A língua do leonino invadiu a boca do ariano. O beijo era doce, calmo e apaixonante. O ar acabou, como acaba sempre nestas situações e nós ficamos a perguntar por que raio respiramos, e eles findaram o beijo. Colaram as testas e Mu perguntou :

\- Porque nunca contou?

\- Tive medo de perder a sua amizade. Porque correspondeu?

\- Estou confuso. Quando me beijou, tudo fez sentido. O carinho que sempre teve comigo. A proteção enorme. E eu não sei o que sinto. Ao seu lado, eu estou bem. Me sinto seguro, protegido, amado. Me sinto muito bem ao seu lado. Sabe quando falei que você e Marin namoravam? Eu senti um aperto no peito. Eu estou uma confusão.

\- Então deixe que eu lhe oriente. Deixe que eu te mostre, lavandinha. Me deixa ficar a seu lado. Por favor. Fica do meu lado carneirinho.

\- Eu fico. Eu fico Olia.

Aiolia sorriu e colou seus corpos ainda mais. Pegou na rosa e a prendeu nos cabelos lavanda. Começaram a dançar entre afagos e carinhos.

\- Foi você que enviou aquelas prendas não foi? - perguntou enquanto acariciava as madeixas cobre.

\- Claro. - falou com o rosto enterrado no pescoço alheio. - Só eu que o conheço tão bem. Você gostou deles? - perguntou levantando o rosto.

O ariano sorriu e mostrou a pulseira que tinha sido o primeiro presente. Aiolia sorriu e beijou os lábios finos. A festa passaria com beijos, abraços e carinhos entre o mais recente par de dourados do Santuário.

 _ **Notas finais**_ Oi. Espero que tenham gostado. Estou a fugir do Mask porque ele está bem fulo comigo. Deixem comentários, favoritem e me deixem feliz. Comentários ajuda muito.

Para quem não sabe, estou a começar a fazer

FANFICS POR ENCOMENDA.

Se tiverem algum casal, deixem se querem que eu faça uma fic sobre ele. Um ou mais casais. Não se acanhem.

Mask - Anda cá sua autora de uma figa.

Glup ora de fugir. Não se esqueçam de comentar.

Beijos

Laura


End file.
